Captain Falcon/Karter's version
They say some things are best left alone, and taking SSBB Captain Falcon out of his full game illustrates this point rather well, so while he still ''functions in regular M.U.G.E.N, it is evident that he was meant to be pitted against characters that use the same base code as Bane84's SSBB Kirby. Complete with an authentic Super Smash Bros. style of gameplay, you can expect to see lifebars flicker and Blue Falcons getting stuck in the wall.'' ) |Image = File:KarterFalconport.png |Caption = Character portrait |Creator = Karter |Downloadlink = Dropbox |Resolution = Low}} Gameplay SSBB Captain Falcon is a six-button character based entirely on Bane84's SSBB Kirby, using a control scheme akin to Super Smash Bros. Brawl's default GameCube controller setup: is the A button, which activates the , jab combo, and ; is the B button, which activates and the character's if the respective gauge is full; is the C-Stick, which activates a quick smash attack when combined with a direction; and are the X and Y buttons, which activate the jump if the tap jump option is turned off during the start of the round; serves the same function as both the L and R triggers in that it activates the character's shield when held, dodges when used in conjunction with a direction (or when simply in the air) and grab when used in conjunction with . Being based entirely on the gameplay system of Super Smash Bros. Brawl, SSBB Captain Falcon isn't innately adept at comboing outside of his rapid jab combo performed by mashing , given that the opponent often recovers before another attack can be used, though there are some exceptions, such as Side B into Up B, though these often rely on the opponent being in the corner; contrarily, due to the modified hitstates the character uses, SSBB Captain Falcon may find himself getting comboed indefinitely by attacks that would otherwise be unable to do so, particularly those that cause knockdown. Naturally, SSBB Captain Falcon features the Super Smash Bros. style of shielding where pressing creates a bubble around the character that negates all damage, including guard damage, but only lasts a certain amount of time before shattering and leaving the character completely vulnerable for a set duration; while the shield is up, SSBB Captain Falcon can perform two different types of dodge by pressing either (Spot dodge.) or / (Roll). Given that Super Smash Bros. is physics-based, SSBB Captain Falcon's horizontal momentum can be freely adjusted in the air which, combined with his rather floaty gravity, gives him enhanced aerial mobility over characters with more traditional gameplay styles that feature linear air movement; pressing in the air activates an air dodge that can be performed multiple times. Rather than having to break open a Smash Ball, SSBB Captain Falcon gets access to his Final Smash Hyper when the gauge underneath his custom HUD has completely filled up, which happens naturally over time, when taking and receiving damage, or when activating an attack. SSBB Captain Falcon sees himself at a disadvantage against characters with more traditional gameplay systems as a result of the low damage output, hitstun and range of his attacks due to being taken from a full game based on Super Smash Bros. Brawl, where K.O.s are awarded by knocking the opponent off the stage rather than getting their lifebar to 0. SSBB Captain Falcon's increased air mobility can potentially allow him to play a style of bait and punish, coaxing the opponent into attacking by jumping in their direction, only to float backwards and avoid their attack, punishing the endlag; similarly, SSBB Captain Falcon can also make use of his Shield and dodges to simply avoid the opponent's attacks and punish accordingly, though the effectiveness of both strategies is reduced due to the negative factors regarding his attacks, as the lack of combos may only allow SSBB Captain Falcon to get one hit in before having to retreat, which wouldn't make a significant impact on the opponent's lifebar because of the low damage output. SSBB Captain Falcon features a rather defensive custom A.I. that more often than not uses Shield or performs dodges, making it difficult to land a hit, especially when playing aggressively; the A.I.'s behaviour comes across as erratic as a result of it haphazardly using its more defensive options even if the opponent isn't doing anything, though it will either perform a jab combo or a grab when up close. SSBB Captain Falcon's low damage output prevents the A.I. from being overly challenging, though its evasive habits are likely to prolong the match. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' | Final Smash gauge must not be full Press or during startup to change direction| }} + or + | Damage decreases over the duration of the attack| }} + | | }} 'Hypers' | Final Smash gauge must be full Crosshair can be controlled using summons Blue Falcon at crosshair's height| }} 'Others' }}| Negates all damage Shield gradually reduces in size while held Puts SSBB Captain Falcon into vulnerable state upon shield shattering| }} / during Shield| | | }} | }}}} during Shield| | }} | | }} 'Palette Gallery' 'Victory quotes' Videos Trivia *Landing during an aerial Neutral B will cause SSBB Captain Falcon to instantly move to the middle of the floor. *SSBB Captain Falcon will sometimes when attempting to run, putting him in an untechable liedown state. *Whenever SSBB Captain Falcon successfully hits the opponent, the lifebars will show for as long as he is paused before disappearing again; this is because the AssertSpecial with the nobardisplay flag lacks the ignorehitpause = 1 parameter. **This AssertSpecial also features the timerfreeze flag, so the round timer would continue to count down under the same conditions. Edits Category:Character versions Category:Low-res Characters Category:Six-button Characters Category:Characters with custom sprites Category:Characters that can Air Jump Category:Characters that can run backwards Category:Characters with a Roll Dodge Category:Characters made by Karter Category:Characters made in 2016 }}